2012-02-20
Feb 20 19:35:07 2012 : Master_GM: The premise here will be that everyone will be traveling together to the planet of Belkandan. I believe what has been established is that Brian's character "Unnamed" is the captain of the ship. Feb 20 20:26:20 2012 : Master_GM: I think it would be an interesting delimma with the onset of war. Feb 20 20:26:37 2012 : Master_GM: This is set pre-Yuuzhan Vong (YV) War. Feb 20 20:34:39 2012 : Master_GM: All right now that that part is settled. What serious expectations do you have for your character and their development? What are you looking for in this roleplay? What kind of things would you like to see? Places you would like to go? Things you would like to do? Feb 20 20:35:15 2012 : Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: Goals... revenge on a particular Imperial captain Feb 20 20:36:07 2012 : Pedric: Hey! Feb 20 20:36:18 2012 : Mercy: I'd like to have fun and be the best sidekick ever. I've never been in a sidekick role before, and as everyone knows (or will know soon if you keep rping with me) I love to take something I've never done before and explore with it Feb 20 20:36:28 2012 : Pedric: What if that was the real reason your character was after mine? His dad used to be a high ranking Moff. Feb 20 20:36:55 2012 : Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: possibility Feb 20 20:37:32 2012 : Pedric: And my character has no loyalty to his father. Feb 20 20:37:33 2012 : Mercy: As to where we go? Don't care. Things we do? Find enemies, kill enemies we can, run away from enemies we can't (and yeah, now that I think about it, I really want that. Usually I find myself underwhelmed by the easiness of the foes. Give us something we have to retreat from) Feb 20 20:38:01 2012 : Master_GM: Well, expect that a lot from the Yuuzhan Vong. Feb 20 22:22:34 2012 : Master_GM: Feb 20 22:24:47 2012 : Master_GM: *the places also runs sabacc tables and has a bar inside the mining facility. Feb 20 22:27:26 2012 : Pedric: Pedric stands next to his body guard, waiting for the ship to dock fully. He wears his typical fine, expensive looking clothing, and has his many bags packed, and waiting with him. He looks to be in a good mood. He must have gotten lucky the night before. Feb 20 22:36:11 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 entered the cockpit eargely armed with a single tray and a steaming bevarage resting precariously ontop of it. She spins 180 degrees, causing the beverage to teeter, but miraculously not spill all over the captain. She lowers it within range, several of her grey eyes darkening into a deep purple. "Here you go Cap'n, fresh- not 3 days old, not cold, and the cup is clean". She listed proudly. She turned slightly to stare out of the window "Identifying two beings fitting the description of the package. This is not good, my newest joke isn't ready!" her eyes change to a soft grey ** Feb 20 22:38:40 2012 : Pyro: "I appreciate it, SPY. It seems I made a good purchase." Feb 20 22:42:27 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I suppose we should disembark and deliver the goods." Feb 20 22:42:39 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I don't like to keep our contractors waiting." Feb 20 22:42:50 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 's eyes quickly melted back into a deep Violet "Cap'n is pleased, I am taking a photograph of Cap'n's pleased face so that it can be compared to the expression made while I'm making my newest joke! It will certainly be good this time." She brags freely, hugging the tray to her abdomen. ** Feb 20 22:43:31 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "That will not be necessary. As you were." Feb 20 22:44:13 2012 : Pedric: (has the ship docked yet?) Feb 20 22:44:39 2012 : Master_GM: It has... Feb 20 22:45:58 2012 : Pedric: As soon as the ship is docked, and the ramp is lowered, Pedric walks on as though he owns the place. Tal, his body guard, stays with the baggage. Feb 20 22:49:17 2012 : Pedric: He seeks out the captain. Feb 20 22:49:51 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 swivels around another 180 degrees, her eyes turning a light turqouise as she exits the cock pit and re enters the kitchen, where she sets the tray down on the counter, exiting once again to stand in the doorway and stare at Pedric as her enters. "Unidentified lifeform aboard the ship!" she crowed as if scandalized ** Feb 20 22:50:41 2012 : Pedric: He ignores the droid and continues toward the cockpit, assuming that's where the captain is. Feb 20 22:53:43 2012 : ** Tetka is slouching in the pilot's chair, still clad in his armored orange-yellow flight suit, apparently asleep, clutching a bottle of Corellian whiskey. ** Feb 20 22:54:49 2012 : Pedric: He finally reaches the cockpit to see Tetka asleep. Noting the bottle of whiskey, "Hey! Seen the captain lately?" He says louder than is necessary. Feb 20 22:55:07 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Is there something I can help you with?" Feb 20 22:55:24 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: The captain is no more than ten feet from Tetka. Feb 20 22:55:50 2012 : Pedric: He turns, "Yeah. I'm looking for the captain of this heap." He says with a smirk. Feb 20 22:56:09 2012 : ** Tetka jumps slightly as he wakes up, and squints at the visitor in a surly manner. He seems to process what's going on, and how he wants to respond to the situation, before finally settling on "Kark ofo, pinkskin." ** Feb 20 22:56:11 2012 : Tetka: *off Feb 20 22:57:05 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I'm insulted. This 'heap,' as you called it, is one of the fastest ships in the galaxy." Feb 20 22:57:10 2012 : Tetka: He takes another good swig of his whiskey before looking around and checking a few screens to make sure nothing went horribly wrong while he was napping. Feb 20 22:57:22 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 floats over to the exit/entrance of the ship, peering out of it at the bodyguard standing beside the luggage. She drifts down the ramp idly and, her eyes changing to a tentative green. "Lifeform, would you like to hear a joke? It is sure to make you laugh deeply from your diaphragm!" ** Feb 20 22:57:42 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Then he continues with a smirk. "Better listen to it. She's got a bit of a temper." Feb 20 22:57:56 2012 : Pedric: "Well, I'd say a ship's only as good as its pilot, but..." He looks to Tetka. And then starts laughing. Feb 20 22:58:04 2012 : Shi'tal: (( funny how you can hear something occuring off the ship Pyro ;) )) Feb 20 22:58:28 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (Missed the part where your character left lol) Feb 20 22:59:02 2012 : Master_GM: The guard doesn't really respond to the droid but only groans. Feb 20 22:59:04 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "He may not look like much, but he's one of the finest pilots I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Feb 20 22:59:51 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Gotten us out of more than a few scrapes." Feb 20 23:00:17 2012 : Pedric: "Yeah. Pekta? Right?" Feb 20 23:01:38 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 floats silently for a few beats. The subject has not declined the offer for a joke. Her programming indicated that a subject might want to hear a joke, but will not explicitly say so. Her eyes changed to a deep purple. "Prepare to be amused, lifeform! Here it is: A wookie enters a bar, and takes a seat at this bar. He immediately falls over onto his side, because the bar does not have seats!" ** Feb 20 23:02:52 2012 : Pyro: "Speaking of scrapes, I'm STILL trying to buff those scorch marks out of the walls from your last 'incident.'" Feb 20 23:03:38 2012 : Pedric: "Oh? The droid not doing its job?" Feb 20 23:04:15 2012 : Master_GM: He groans and says, "So, are you going to take the bags or are you just going to hover there?" He says picking up one of the bags. Feb 20 23:04:19 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "It wouldn't have a job to do if you actually knew how to use that lightsaber properly." Feb 20 23:04:39 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "You don't fool anyone with that." Feb 20 23:05:10 2012 : Tetka: "Unlike you, Tetka is not paid to look pretty." Feb 20 23:05:14 2012 : Pedric: "Oh, I fool plenty." He says in a smarmy kind of voice. Feb 20 23:05:37 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Only those who have never met an ACTUAL jedi before." Feb 20 23:05:46 2012 : Pedric: "Do a lot more than fooling too. If you know what I mean." Feb 20 23:06:24 2012 : Tetka: "Laser sword doesn't go there," he remarks. Feb 20 23:06:40 2012 : Tetka: He speaks with a rather thick accent. Feb 20 23:06:56 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: The captain ignores Pedric's last comment and continues, "So, who are you running from this time? I just want to know who's gonna be pointing guns at me." Feb 20 23:07:38 2012 : Pedric: "No one! I am going to check on some investments I've recently made. Make sure the companies are up to speed. Can't go losing any money." Feb 20 23:07:56 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 waits a few beats, her arms stopping their excited movement, her eyes changing to a dark shade of grey. The subject's lips did not curl or open, no teeth was shown, no laughter. This joke was another failure. "This joke did not amuse you? This is not good, I promised Cap'n that my next joke would make him laugh. What am I going to do?!" she dispared as she picked up one bag for each of her four hands. "How would you rate this joke on a scale of one to ten?" ** Feb 20 23:08:10 2012 : Tetka: (Ehh, GM suggested I speak with broken Basic, but forget it, it feels a little silly) Feb 20 23:08:23 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Well, just be sure to pay me the WHOLE fee this time. You've been cheating me lately. Not good for business." Feb 20 23:09:54 2012 : Pedric: "Cheating? I do a lot of things. Cheating. Is simply not one of them." Feb 20 23:09:56 2012 : Pedric: "As I remember. You don't like to name your price right off." Feb 20 23:11:09 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Your wallet speaks louder than your mouth. And my price is heavily dependant on the stress my crew is placed under, travel expenses, and a little bit of...interest." Feb 20 23:11:58 2012 : Tetka: "Imagine something being louder than his mouth..." Feb 20 23:12:09 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Perhaps a Rancor..." Feb 20 23:12:23 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Just about as greedy too." Feb 20 23:13:18 2012 : Pedric: He turns to Tetka, "At least I can speak without having to remove a bottle from my mouth." And turns to the Arkoh, "How's 1500 plus expenses sound? Not too far of a trek after all." Feb 20 23:13:51 2012 : Master_GM: He continues to not take to the droid and just silently loads the baggage. Feb 20 23:14:10 2012 : Tetka: "At least I can speak without having to someone's di-" he clears his throat. Feb 20 23:16:00 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "That should be fine. Just make sure you pay me all of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to buy some supplies. Tetka here can show you to your quarters." Feb 20 23:16:02 2012 : Pedric: He then adds something in Arkanian Feb 20 23:16:24 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 made a sighing sound, though her eyes changed to a pensive yellow as she carries the four bags onto the ship, dumps them unceremoniously inside the empty guest room she recently cleaned for the guest, and floats back outside to grab four more, and within a minute or so, all of the bags are loaded. ** Feb 20 23:17:16 2012 : Tetka: "Tetka, dock the ship, Tetka, show the pinkskin to his quarters, Tetka, stop pulling a knife every time someone touches your booze, Tetka, Tetka, Tetka..." Feb 20 23:18:10 2012 : Pedric: "Glad you have the idea." Feb 20 23:18:23 2012 : Pedric: He gestures impatiently for the Duro to lead the way. Feb 20 23:19:05 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 pushes the baggage back a little to clear a pathway for the guest to enter, then reapproaches the guard, her eyes darkening to a golden yellow "If you don't rate this joke, maybe I'll tell you one of my older ones" she attempted by way of a threat. ** Feb 20 23:19:06 2012 : Tetka: Tetka considers leading him out the airlock, but decides against it and takes him to his quarters instead. Feb 20 23:19:24 2012 : Master_GM: Arkoh walks down the ramp and into the major part of the mining colony. He has been told that another client who is wishing to move some "illicit goods" to Belkadan. He has a brother there requesting them. He told him to meet him in the bar known as the Black Crater. Feb 20 23:20:28 2012 : Pedric: When the arrive at the quarters, "Here. I do tip. Or has the constant drinking finally destroyed what was left of your memory?" He says handing him a bottle of something in a foreign language to the Duro. Feb 20 23:20:40 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I suppose this is the place," he remarks, looking briefly at the flashy neon sign above the door. "I wonder where this 'client' is." Feb 20 23:20:42 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 whirls around quickly, her eyes turning a deep purple. "Tetka, I am glad to see you! I have a new joke... this lifeform here did not appreciate it, bu perhaps he does not like jokes! Would you like to hear it?" ** Feb 20 23:21:24 2012 : Tetka: "I've got a joke too, he's following me to his quarters." Feb 20 23:21:53 2012 : Tetka: He squints at the bottle, and his eyes widen a little. "Ehh... I could stand to destroy a few more cells." Feb 20 23:22:15 2012 : Tetka: He brightens up. "Welcome to the Errant Star, please enjoy your stay." Feb 20 23:22:49 2012 : Tetka: "No pets no smoking no urinating outside designated areas and no harassing the wookiee," he slurs quickly. Feb 20 23:23:19 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 leaned to the right slightly to look past Tetka at the guest, her eyes returning to a light yellow. "This lifeform is a joke? I do not understand. Jokes are words designed to make lifeforms laugh. He is neither words nor making you laugh. Please explain" ** Feb 20 23:25:05 2012 : Tetka: "Oh, I am laughing, but on the inside." Feb 20 23:25:15 2012 : Shi'tal: as Arkoh glances about for his client, a young girl no more than 17 years of age knocks into him. Her appearance is haggard and though her face seems weary with something weighing heavily on her she is rather attractive. Her long, reddish brown hair is braided into a long plait and her brown eyes look on with a sharp intelligence. She stands near the average height of 5'5" and is rather thin. The simple shirt and pants which hang off her thin frame. At her waist an utlility belt with a heavy blaster pistol and tools of a mechanic are visible. "Oh, excuse me...." Feb 20 23:25:21 2012 : Tetka: "And, you know, when his back is turned." Feb 20 23:25:46 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Oh? And who might you be?" Feb 20 23:26:33 2012 : Shi'tal: "Sorry sir.. I'm just rather clumsy." she says, the lilt in her voice betraying the fact basic wasn't her first language. Feb 20 23:26:33 2012 : Pedric: Pedric quickly finds his bed and lays down. Feb 20 23:27:40 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "It's alright. What is your name?" Feb 20 23:27:58 2012 : Pedric: He unpacks his computer and begins managing some of his funds. Feb 20 23:28:39 2012 : Shi'tal: "Er," she stammers looking around uncomfortably. "Shi'tal, sir" she answers pronouncing it shEE-tehl Feb 20 23:29:16 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 hovers silently a few beats, her eyes changing to a deep, almost muddy yellow "I understand. Joke may be used as an adjective when referring to a lifeform that makes people laugh. Joke is both a noune and an adjective! I will remember!" she extended one arm and gave him the thumbs up. Then, deciding that she should make haste to tell her joke before Tetka stumbles off, she takes the initiative "Tetka, here is the joke that I have prepared: A wookie enters a bar and takes a seat. However, he immediately falls over, for the bar has no seats!" she crowed, her eyes turning orange as she fidgeted around in anticipation ** Feb 20 23:29:59 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Nice to meet you, Shi'tal. And you don't have to call me 'sir.' My name is Arkoh. Arokoh Osoran. How about joining me for a drink?" Feb 20 23:30:11 2012 : Tetka: He stares at the robot. "Hilarious," he deadpans. Feb 20 23:31:18 2012 : Shi'tal: "Uhm.. Ok," she replies meekly. Feb 20 23:33:12 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: He walks up to the bar and orders, "Two shots of Juma, please." He then turns back to Shi'tal. "I can see by the tools on your belt that you are a mechanic. How good are you at repairing things?" Feb 20 23:35:41 2012 : Shi'tal: "Can't say I've had any complaints, sir.. er Arokoh," she stammers, slightly. "My father was a shipwright by trade. Taught me a thing or two." Feb 20 23:35:44 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 's shoulders slumped as her eyes changed to a stormy gray. "It's just as I feared. Cap'n will be dissapointed to hear that this joke is not as good as I advertised. I will begin work on a better joke immediately!" she told Tetka earnestly, setting off down the hall and over to the supply closet to take inventory. Her favorite thing to do while she thought ** Feb 20 23:39:25 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Hmm. Good enough for me. Are you looking for work?" Feb 20 23:40:06 2012 : Tetka: He sighs and shakes his head before trudging back to the cockpit. Feb 20 23:40:15 2012 : Tetka: "I don't get paid enough for this job..." Feb 20 23:40:17 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (whispering): he looks to be about 70 because of the color of his hair, but he's actually only around 32 Feb 20 23:40:59 2012 : ** Shi'tal is a bit surprised at the offer and covers it with a sip of the juma juice she hadn't yet touched. "Yes... actually I am." ** Feb 20 23:43:01 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Excellent. My crew and I just so happen to be in need of a mechanic to help around the ship. Our last mechanic died when one of our turrets overloaded in a....actually, all you need to know is that there is a position open with us." Mon Feb 20 23:43:30 2012] : Arkoh Osoran: He quickly takes a swig of his drink, fearing he has already said too much. Feb 20 23:43:54 2012 : Master_GM: As Arkoh is talking he notices a Twi'lek that matches the description the man he talked to on the Holonet. He walks in and looks around the area quickly taking a seat in the corner. Feb 20 23:44:18 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Oh, excuse me for a moment. I won't be long. Just think about my offer, ok?" Feb 20 23:44:41 2012 : ** Shi'tal mimics him, processing what he's said. At least she has the decency to look a bit concerned about what he's said. As he leaves she answers him with a nod. ** Feb 20 23:45:06 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: He gets up to conduct his business with the client, leaving Shi'tal alone at the bar. Feb 20 23:46:33 2012 : ** Shi'tal turns so as she's not directly facing him, but can still see him peripherally. She holds the drink up to her mouth, mutters something and then downs the whole glass. ** Feb 20 23:46:52 2012 : Bribb To'la: "So, I will have the "ore" delivered to your ship and my brother will have your pay when you reach Belkadan. We have a deal?" Feb 20 23:47:22 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "We have a deal. Were you followed?" Feb 20 23:48:06 2012 : Bribb To'la: "I was cautious, but if the adminstrator catches wind of this he might want a cut, be careful. It is all on you now." Feb 20 23:48:57 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Heh...I'm used to pressure like that, and I know a few...discreet ways around it. Your brother's shipment will arrive on time. I will see to it personally." Feb 20 23:50:40 2012 : Bribb To'la: "Be looking for a blue container marked "ore"." He says sliding a small datapad toward Arkoh. "Make sure my brother gets this one." Feb 20 23:51:24 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "On my honor as a businessman, I will see it done." Feb 20 23:51:24 2012 : Bribb To'la: He gets up and walks away from the table and quickly exits. Feb 20 23:51:54 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 floats absently, one section of her processor counting the objects in the closet as she pulled them out one by one with her many hands and stared at them, while another focused on manufacturing a new joke. She begins muttering to herself "A joke is a situation or phrase that is ludicrous or amusing because it is illogical. The template for a joke is {subject} + {normal setting to begin with} + {illogical event}. New subject to be chosen. Searching...searching...subject selected. A mechanic. Select a setting. Searching....searching...searching... a droid repair shop. This is a good decision, because the setting is often well known. Create an illogical event. Searching... searching... a planet's gravitational pull is unchangeable. A planet's gravity changing so that the mechanic begins to float around his shop is logically impossible. Template is fulfilled, joke is finalized. Test subject is required." she stopped muttering to herself and set the last of the supplies back into the closet "All here and accounted for! Now to wash the dishes!" she hovered off toward the kitchen. ** Feb 20 23:52:44 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh gets up from the table and returns to the bar where Shi'tal waits for him. Feb 20 23:53:05 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "So, do you think you have what it takes to travel with my crew and I?" Feb 20 23:54:00 2012 : ** Shi'tal looks up at the Arkaanian, her shot of Juma was empty in front of her, the glass placed upside down on the bar. ** Feb 20 23:54:25 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Or should I buy you another drink?" Feb 20 23:55:09 2012 : Shi'tal: The drink seems to have lightened her up some and she gives him a small smile. "I think.. I'd like to go with you." Feb 21 00:07:25 2012 : Pedric: Pedric walks into the bar. He is a young man, appearing to be in his very early 20s. He has longish blonde hair, and a small goatee. He wears a suit, but has taken off his tie and unbuttoned his jacket. He is thin, but doesn't appear to have much muscle on him. He looks genuinely happy. And there seems to be a man always just a few feet away from him, also wearing a black suit. Feb 21 00:08:08 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "That's good to hear. I'm sure you'll find it preferable to staying in a dark and dirty place like this for a while." Feb 21 00:08:19 2012 : Pedric: He immediately scans the room. Paying special attention to any females. Feb 21 00:08:50 2012 : ** Shi'tal nods enthusiastically. "Yes, though I admit I haven't been here long." ** Feb 21 00:09:11 2012 : ** Tetka finishes the last of his whiskey, and grumbles. Time for a night on the town. ** Feb 21 00:09:46 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Oh? Tell me a bit about your work history." He motions for another round from the bartender. Feb 21 00:09:48 2012 : Pedric: Spotting Arkoh, and then the woman he's sitting with, he invites himself over to their table. Feb 21 00:10:00 2012 : Pedric: "Mind if I join you?" He says butting in. Feb 21 00:10:33 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh looks a bit put off, but smiles halfheartedly and says, "I guess there's no point in stopping you." Feb 21 00:10:52 2012 : Pedric: "Excellent! What are we drinking?" Feb 21 00:11:00 2012 : ** Shi'tal is about to answer when Pedric invites himself. She has to make an effort to close her mouth and she casts her glance down for a moment shyly. ** Feb 21 00:11:02 2012 : Pedric: Clearly trying to impress the girl. Feb 21 00:11:13 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Just a couple rounds of Juma Juice, nothing too fancy." Feb 21 00:11:34 2012 : Pedric: Pedric places an order for another round. Feb 21 00:12:22 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Pedric, this is our newest crew member, Shi'tal. She'll be coming on as our new mechanic." Feb 21 00:12:53 2012 : Pedric: "Oh? Finally getting rid of the droid, eh?" Feb 21 00:13:07 2012 : Pedric: "I must say. This is a vast improvement." Feb 21 00:13:47 2012 : Pedric: "Shi'tal? Nice to meet you. Pedric Melvar the third." She says as he offers his hand. Feb 21 00:14:04 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Of course you do...the droid is quite reliable, but I'm not entirely sure it has grasped the concept of ship repair yet. Actually, I'm not too sure it even knows how to properly use a hydrospanner." He chuckles a bit. Feb 21 00:14:21 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Makes a good servant, though." Feb 21 00:14:43 2012 : Shi'tal: "Su cuy'gar" she says, taking his hand to shake hesitantly. Feb 21 00:15:13 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Oh? Was that Mandalorian I heard you speaking?" Feb 21 00:15:46 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 pushes a button on the kitchen's wall, and a panel opens, revealing a rack, which extends itself out to her. Quickly, she began removing the dishes from the sink and setting them onto the rack before giving the rack a little push, prompting it to withdraw back into the wall, and the panel closes. She traveled through the silent halls curiously, searching for lifeforms to test her newest joke on, but finding none ** Feb 21 00:16:20 2012 : Pedric: Pedric returns the greeting. Then turns to Arkoh, "It was." Feb 21 00:16:26 2012 : Tetka: "Ain't she a little old for you, pipsqueak?" Tetka appears out of the din of the bar and seats himself at the table. Feb 21 00:16:51 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Oh, Tetka! Good timing! I'd like you to meet our newest crew member, Shi'tal." Feb 21 00:17:18 2012 : ** Shi'tal nods.. her surprise evident. "Not many understand... Much less hear it." ** Feb 21 00:17:18 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "She'll be our mechanic for a while." Feb 21 00:17:23 2012 : Pedric: Pedric gazes at the woman, but not to the point of making her uncomfortable. Feb 21 00:17:54 2012 : ** Tetka looks a little wary. "Did you tell her what happened to..." ** Feb 21 00:18:14 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: He shushes Tetka and says, "There's really nothing to worry about." Feb 21 00:18:39 2012 : Tetka: He coughs. "Yeah. Welcome aboard, kid." Feb 21 00:18:48 2012 : Pedric: "Yeah... That's right. What did happen to... What was his name?" Feb 21 00:19:03 2012 : Pedric: Suddenly remembering there is a missing crew member. Feb 21 00:19:07 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "The same thing that will happen to you if you don't stow it!" Feb 21 00:19:32 2012 : ** Shi'tal is now apparently looking a bit uncomfortable with all the attention she's getting by the men around the table. "Er.. is this your full crew?" ** Feb 21 00:20:31 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh looks a little embarrassed, and says cordially, "Well, yes. Most of them, anyway. Except Pedric. He's not a crewmember, but a passenger. Just means a larger paycheck for you." Feb 21 00:21:24 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "We also have a Wookiee and a Droid traveling with us." Feb 21 00:21:31 2012 : Tetka: "I think the rug's sleepin'. Robot's doing... Whatever it is she does." Feb 21 00:21:40 2012 : Pedric: "Oh. I assure you, dear, I offer much more than just a pay check." He says in his usual smooth, or at least what he thinks of as smooth tone of voice. Feb 21 00:21:55 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I told you to stow it, Pedric!" Feb 21 00:22:01 2012 : ** Shi'tal nods thoughtful at Arkoh's words. ** Feb 21 00:22:08 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Pay him no mind." Feb 21 00:22:08 2012 : Pedric: "Oh there are some things that can't be stowed." Feb 21 00:22:24 2012 : Tetka: "Like things that ain't there." Feb 21 00:22:50 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Hey, Tetka, I think the brig is looking a little empty these days, don't you think?" he says in a threating tone. Feb 21 00:23:15 2012 : Pedric: "What? I never can understand you. What? With the constant slur of drunkenness." Feb 21 00:24:31 2012 : Pedric: *What, with Feb 21 00:24:54 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 floats in the cockpit for a few minutes, her eyes a light yellow. Finally deciding that she might not have a chance as good as this until the next stop, SPY floated into the captain's quarters. Looking around the room as if to ensure that the room is really, really empty, she reaches down to her main compartment and waits patiently as the door to it slid open. Without having to look, a hand reaches inside of her and pulled out a small musical disc. Her eyes turned a deep shade of purple as she regarded it and approaches the Captain's computer resting on his desk. She unceremoniously inserted it into the computer, and after a few minutes, the first track of the disco album began to play. Swaying from side to side quickly, all four of her arms waved erratically, her eyes flashing from purple to orange to red to blue to purple so quickly, it might have been seisure inducing if she was not the only one in the room. ** Feb 21 00:25:00 2012 : ** Shi'tal watches the exchange with some interst. ** Feb 21 00:27:18 2012 : Tetka: Tetka spews a few curse words in Durese. "Did you understand that?" Feb 21 00:28:01 2012 : Pedric: "No. I didn't waste any time learning languages of simpletons. If I buy you a drink will you leave us be?" Feb 21 00:29:12 2012 : Tetka: "Nah, I can buy my own booze." Feb 21 00:30:02 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes one of the rounds of Juma juice and starts to sip at it. ** Feb 21 00:30:55 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Tetka is my crewman, not you. If you don't like him, you're free to leave." Feb 21 00:31:37 2012 : Tetka: "So, Shi'tal, right? What kind of experience you got?" Feb 21 00:32:25 2012 : Shi'tal: "Mechanic by trade... But," she says after a pause. "I'm also handy in a fight." Feb 21 00:32:54 2012 : Pedric: Pedric, who doesn't challenge the captain... much, decides to choose his battle to be able to listen. Tue Feb 21 00:33:40 2012] : Pedric: Pedric says something in Mando'a. Feb 21 00:34:03 2012 : Pedric: (whispering): "Were you raised on Mandalor?" (not familiar with the sheet enough yet) Feb 21 00:34:03 2012 : Tetka: "We'll see about that last one. What kinda work you done? Any work on droids?" Feb 21 00:35:43 2012 : ** Shi'tal 's attention turns to Pedric for a moment and shakes her head before looking at Tetka. "Ships mostly." ** Feb 21 00:36:38 2012 : ** Shi'tal gaze wanders back to Pedric and she answers him in the same lilting tongue. ** Feb 21 00:37:00 2012 : Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering): "I was brought up on Concord Dawn." Feb 21 00:37:26 2012 : Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering): is he able to understand Mando'a? Feb 21 00:37:53 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (whispering): a little bit, but he's not fluent in it Feb 21 00:38:09 2012 : Pedric: Pedric gives a nod. Feb 21 00:38:31 2012 : Tetka: "Where'd you learn the language?" Feb 21 00:39:14 2012 : Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering): well.. here Feb 21 00:39:17 2012 : Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering): Pedric: (whispering): "Were you raised on Mandalor?" (not familiar with the sheet enough yet) Alicia (recruiting) => Artemis (recruiting): (whispering): "I was brought up on Concord Dawn." Feb 21 00:39:20 2012 : Pedric: "School. Maybe you've heard of it." Feb 21 00:40:00 2012 : Pedric: "I didn't have to learn it, but Mandalorian women. Well. See for yourself, here." Feb 21 00:40:20 2012 : Pedric: "I thought it would be a helpful language to know." Feb 21 00:40:54 2012 : Tetka: "They teach manners at that school of yours?" Feb 21 00:41:08 2012 : Pedric: He grins, "They sure did try." Feb 21 00:41:18 2012 : ** Shi'tal blushes at the implied compliment and looks down at her hands again. ** Feb 21 00:41:20 2012 : Tetka: "I can always pick up where they left off." Feb 21 00:42:07 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Did you say Concord Dawn, Shi'tal?" Feb 21 00:42:09 2012 : Pedric: "I'm sure you would try too." He glances over his shoulder at his body guard, Tal. Feb 21 00:42:45 2012 : ** Shi'tal looks up and nods at Arkoh. "Yes..." ** Feb 21 00:43:51 2012 : Tetka: "Sorry, I forgot you like to let your boyfriend settle fights for you." Feb 21 00:44:16 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "A beautiful system. I stayed there for a brief time, you know." Feb 21 00:45:47 2012 : Pedric: "Not that I really have to worry. I'm sure you probably can't even see straight right now." Feb 21 00:46:34 2012 : Tetka: "How much you wanna bet on that?" Feb 21 00:46:39 2012 : Shi'tal: "I hoped the Journeymen Protectors," she pauses on the word as if to make sure she had translated it correctly, "did not make your stay too unpleasent." Feb 21 00:47:51 2012 : Pedric: "Ha! To think you have enough to wager. I don't bet in empty bottles." Feb 21 00:48:21 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Tetka, calm down. He's not worth getting upset over. And it wasn't terrible. Certainly more hospitable than some places I've been." Feb 21 00:50:45 2012 : Tetka: "Who's upset? I'm just talking." Feb 21 00:51:09 2012 : Shi'tal: "You must have traveled to a great many," she says to Arkoh before finishing off the second shot. Feb 21 00:52:28 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (whispering): he also has a scar that extends up to his neck that you will probably notice sometime soon Feb 21 00:53:45 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "A great many indeed." He turns and orders another round, unintentionally revealing the scar on his neck. Feb 21 00:53:56 2012 : Tetka: "So, you gonna nurse that drink all night, pretty boy?" Feb 21 00:55:08 2012 : Pedric: "Uh... Oh. Of course not!" Arkoh and Tetka would both know he talks a big game, but can't hold his liquor at all. Feb 21 00:55:42 2012 : Pedric: "I just got caught up in conversation." He says as he takes a drink. Feb 21 00:56:06 2012 : Tetka: "Hardy people, Mandalorians. I bet you could win some of this one's respect..." Feb 21 00:56:14 2012 : Tetka: "...If you beat me in a drinking contest." Feb 21 00:57:28 2012 : Pedric: He glances at the girl to see if he can tell what she's thinking on that matter. Then takes another drink. Feb 21 00:57:29 2012 : Pedric: "Of course I can beat you! Right now?" Feb 21 00:57:34 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes the next round and holds it up in a salute. "Oya!" before downing the entirity of the contents ** Feb 21 00:57:44 2012 : Tetka: "Well, unless you think you need some time to prepare..." Feb 21 00:58:03 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh just smiles as the exchange is taking place. Feb 21 00:58:14 2012 : Tetka: "I'M ready to go, though." Feb 21 00:58:47 2012 : Pedric: "Well. Let's do it then." Feb 21 00:59:50 2012 : Shi'tal: "A proper contest would be with tihaar.. but I doubt either of you could out drink a Mado'ad." Feb 21 01:00:12 2012 : Tetka: "I can drink anything you throw at me." Feb 21 01:00:29 2012 : Shi'tal: Mando'ad* Feb 21 01:01:25 2012 : Pedric: He finishes his first drink, and already seems to be affected by it. "I can take it." Feb 21 01:01:33 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "This should be interesting. BARTENDER!! GIVE US THE STRONGEST DRINKS YOU HAVE!!" Feb 21 01:02:05 2012 : Pedric: (hooray for embarassing myself before the official sessions begin!) Feb 21 01:02:17 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (it was bound to happen lol) Feb 21 01:04:06 2012 : Pedric: (wanna just roleplay it? Or do we actually roll?) Feb 21 01:04:07 2012 : Shi'tal: (( lol how do we want to handle this contest ;;) )) Feb 21 01:04:18 2012 : Tetka: "Unless it's boga noga. I could take it, but I don't want to kill this one." Feb 21 01:04:21 2012 : Pedric: (I think there's a system.) Feb 21 01:04:28 2012 : Tetka: "We haven't gotten his money yet." Feb 21 01:04:37 2012 : Shi'tal: (( haven't seen one in Saga )) Feb 21 01:05:14 2012 : Pedric: (d20 plus CON. I think it's just a matter of who rolls higher. Each failure to win, sends you once down the condition track if I remember correctly) Feb 21 01:05:34 2012 : Shi'tal: (( found this too "Multiply the drink's strength (generally 1 to 10) by the size (in shots) to get the alcohol units, then compare to the drinker's alcohol threshold (Con). Has the tipsy, merry, drunk, hammered, plastered, and unconscious conditions and a new feat (hard drinking)." )) Feb 21 01:10:44 2012 : Tetka: Tetka takes the first drink. Feb 21 01:11:00 2012 : Pedric: Pedric also tips the shot back. Feb 21 01:11:15 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes her first drink as well 1d20+1 => 13,1 = (14) ** Feb 21 01:11:47 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: The Captain also takes part in the merryment. Feb 21 01:11:49 2012 : Pedric: He definitely is tipsy, but is still together. "Ha! Told you! I'm the best!" Feb 21 01:14:30 2012 : Tetka: "Ehh, I'm just warming up..." Feb 21 01:14:41 2012 : Tetka: He takes another drink. Feb 21 01:14:44 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes her second drink 1d20+1 => 4,1 = (5) ** Feb 21 01:14:59 2012 : Pedric: Pedric also takes a drink. Feb 21 01:15:48 2012 : Pedric: That shot hit him a lot harder than the last. "Ahhh! Un... Stobbaple." Feb 21 01:16:27 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I'm just getting started. FOUR SUPERNOVAS, BARTENDER!!!" Feb 21 01:16:30 2012 : ** Shi'tal presses the cool glass to her forehead for a moment as the collective amount begins to hit her. She doesnt stop as she takes her third drink 1d20+1-1 => 11,1,-1 = (11) ** Feb 21 01:17:37 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes her fourth drink 1d20+1-2 => 13,1,-2 = (12) ** Feb 21 01:18:07 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh goes for another round 1d20-1 => 4,-1 = (3) Feb 21 01:18:16 2012 : Pedric: Pedric takes off his jacket and drapes it on his seat. Revealing a blaster and a lightsaber. Then takes another drink. Feb 21 01:18:23 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "WOO!! That was a little unexpected..." Feb 21 01:18:23 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes her fifth drink 1d20+1-2 => 3,1,-2 = (2) ** Feb 21 01:18:53 2012 : Tetka: 1d20-5 => 20,-5 = (15) Feb 21 01:19:02 2012 : Pedric: "You know! I... Really am pretty good at this!" Feb 21 01:19:13 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "We'll see." Feb 21 01:19:33 2012 : Pedric: After that sip, however. He doesn't seem to be doing too well. Feb 21 01:20:04 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "FOUR PINK LIZARD THUNDERBOLTS, BARTENDER!!!!" His speech is a little slurred. Feb 21 01:20:31 2012 : Pedric: Pedric takes another drink, almost missing his mouth. Feb 21 01:20:53 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes her 6th drink 1d20+1-5 => 14,1,-5 = (10) ** Feb 21 01:21:18 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "HAHA!! I've got this licked! FOUR MORE!!!" Feb 21 01:21:51 2012 : Tetka: Tetka looks bad. "I... I beech you shnotty stupid pinkshkin..." Feb 21 01:21:51 2012 : Pedric: This time around, he does miss all but a little. Feb 21 01:22:07 2012 : ** Shi'tal begins to be looking more than a bit tipsy... the full amount of the alchohol is causing her to sway in her seat. ** Feb 21 01:22:16 2012 : Pedric: "Wha're you shayin'?" Feb 21 01:22:34 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh seems to be holding together, but it could just be a facade. Feb 21 01:22:48 2012 : Tetka: "I shayin'... you get lonely and put laser shword in your...your..." Feb 21 01:22:48 2012 : Pedric: He shakily grabs the glass and takes another drink. Feb 21 01:22:52 2012 : Tetka: "*hic*" Feb 21 01:23:00 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "You boys...and girl...ready for more?" Feb 21 01:23:47 2012 : ** Shi'tal taps the drink to the table before drinking her 7th and probably final "Oya!" she slurs 1d20+1-10 => 7,1,-10 = (-2) ** Feb 21 01:23:49 2012 : Pedric: "Ohh... Thish" He tries to pat his lightsaber "Ishn't my *hic* Thisss." He begins to pat another place but takes a drink. Feb 21 01:23:50 2012 : Tetka: "Where you even get the laser sword? You think you is some kinda... Kinda Jeedai?" Feb 21 01:24:12 2012 : ** Shi'tal topples over. ** Feb 21 01:24:26 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "AND THE GIRL GOES DOWN!" Feb 21 01:24:28 2012 : Tetka: Tetka slumps forward onto the table. Feb 21 01:24:48 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "HAHA!! Looks like it's just you and me, Pedric. Think you can handle another round?" Feb 21 01:25:01 2012 : Pedric: Pedric raises his hand in the air as though he had just accomplished some great feat. Feb 21 01:25:30 2012 : Pedric: "Oof Cou... Coursse I caan." Feb 21 01:26:19 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Alright, boy." Arkoh is clearly enjoying himself. TWO OLD JANX SPIRITS, BARTENDER!!" Feb 21 01:26:45 2012 : Pedric: "Hold onn thou. Tal. Get *hic* ush all back to the shhip." Feb 21 01:27:06 2012 : Pedric: His body guard nods. Feb 21 01:27:26 2012 : Pedric: Once the drinks arrive, he clumsily takes a drink. Feb 21 01:28:28 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh's hand shakes a bit as he raises his glass. "Cheers, boy!" Feb 21 01:29:23 2012 : ** Shi'tal dazidly looks up from where she's slumped over her head stillon the table, having somewhat recovored from the onslaught to her system. ** Feb 21 01:29:35 2012 : Pedric: Pedric falls over before he can even set the glass down. Feb 21 01:30:27 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "HAHA!! I...*hic*....I win...I guess. *urp*" His face turns even paler than it normally is, and he nearly vomits all over the floor, but is able to hold himself together. Feb 21 01:30:34 2012 : Pedric: While down on the ground, he tries his best to communitcate, but it sounds like a mixture of about a dozen languages. Feb 21 01:31:17 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: The bartender then comes over and asks, "Umm, excuse me, sir, but which one of you will be paying for all of this?" Feb 21 01:31:37 2012 : Pedric: He looks over at the young mandalorian, and tries to gesture and say something, probably lewd, but can't be understood at all. Feb 21 01:31:52 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh looks over at Pedric lying on the floor, points, then says, "Take it out of the rich boy's tab." Feb 21 01:32:31 2012 : Tetka: Tetka manages to get this out before collapsing again. Feb 21 01:32:42 2012 : Shi'tal: Sound of the glass shattering makes her jump, a delayed reaction. "M..hi.. ghan par-jee.." she slurs. Feb 21 01:33:46 2012 : Pedric: Pedric stumbles all over as he tries to pull himself up. Feb 21 01:34:17 2012 : Pedric: He manages to find his way to the bartender, and pays far more than the actual amount. Feb 21 01:34:56 2012 : ** Shi'tal leans back in her chair her eyes closed, she seems to be muttering something under her breath ** Feb 21 01:35:09 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh reaches for his comlink, attempting to reach SPY. His words are slightly slurred as he speaks, "Hey...hey...SPY *hic*...Sp...." He drops his comlink. Feb 21 01:35:32 2012 : Pedric: "You!" He points roughly in the direction of Tetka. "Went downnn. Befffore me!" Feb 21 01:35:42 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Then he begins laughing hysterically at the fact that he dropped it. Feb 21 01:36:20 2012 : ** Tetka tries to prop himself up. ** Feb 21 01:36:33 2012 : Pedric: "What? Didd we wagsher?" Feb 21 01:36:47 2012 : Pedric: As he stumbles over to the Duro, falling against him. Feb 21 01:37:12 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Rich boy...*hic* hahaha...richie here can hold his li...liquor....yarrrrrrharrharrrharrrr" Feb 21 01:37:30 2012 : ** Shi'tal begins laughing hysterically ** Feb 21 01:37:37 2012 : ** Tetka shoves him off, exclaiming a few things in Duros. ** Feb 21 01:37:47 2012 : Tetka: er Feb 21 01:37:52 2012 : Tetka: *Durese Feb 21 01:38:54 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh reaches for his comlink, but falls face first into the floor and begins laughing uncontrollably. Feb 21 01:39:00 2012 : Pedric: "Annd! Ssurely! I! Won!" Looking at Shi'tal, trying to speak his clearest, "Yo..." He then passes out entirely. Feb 21 01:39:30 2012 : Shi'tal: Only make sher laugh harder Feb 21 01:40:42 2012 : Pedric: Tal, the faithful bodyguard comes to help Pedric back to the ship. "Will anyone else be needing assistance?" Feb 21 01:41:15 2012 : ** Shi'tal tries to stand, but then pretty much topples over as well. ** Feb 21 01:41:25 2012 : ** Shi'tal lays on the floor giggling ** Feb 21 01:41:48 2012 : Shi'tal: (( I think a cab is in order )) Feb 21 01:42:03 2012 : Pedric: "Miss?" He says offering his arm. Feb 21 01:42:33 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh looks up at him and attempts to stand, but can't seem to get up. He then starts laughing and just says, "You look...funny...." He then babbles something in corrupted Arkanian, and rolls over laughing again. Feb 21 01:43:08 2012 : ** Shi'tal continues giggling as she takes his arm, which turns out to be counterproductive to trying to stands ** Category:Vong Wars